The Retrun
by Sai'mne
Summary: sakura left after some unfriendly things and joined akatsuki. now shes back... and with a child andhusband too? and what is this about her being an uchiha! and shes not saskue's wife.
1. Chapter 1

**HI PEOPLE! I once read a story like this one but I wanted to change some things in it so here I am making my own story! O yeah and I don't own Naruto but I do own my oc lia1**

Prologue

Haruno Sakura

We, Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino invite you to come to our wedding on April 9, 3:30 PM

HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!

I couldn't believe it! they would actually invite me to _their wedding_ after what they did to me! I will not stand this I just can't!

---------------Flash back--------------

"Hey Ino!" I called to my best friend "What do you want you piece of trash! Can't you just leave me and sasuke-kun alone we need to go plan our wedding!" Ino yelled at me "Yeah slut can't even leave behind your fan-girlish ways even after I'm engaged! Just go die you slut!" yelled very angry sasuke. I just could not hold it in any longer, I screamed at them" YOU BAKAS! I WASENT EVEN COMING HERE TO SEE YOU I WAS HEADING TO NARUTOS AND YOU WERE PASSING BY SO I WAS GOING TO CONGRADUATE YOU ON THE ENGAGEMENT OF MY BSET FRIEND BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I GET CALLED TASH SLUTA FANGIRL! YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE HATED SASKUE EVER SENCE HE LEFT FOR ORCHIMURU!" and with that I turned and ran. I ran far into the woods and stopped when I felt a familiar chakra. "Have you made up your mind Sakura?" a black haired red eyed person asked. "yes I have , I will join the Akatsuki." And with that Sakura left the village hidden in the leaves, for now.

There we go first chapter of the return


	2. Chapter 2

HI people ok I hope people are reading this story! And sorry i havn't updated any of my story's lately my internet broke! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? And I don't own Naruto! Also I want to put more ocs in the story so tell me your oc and what you want them to be! I want to make them the other akatsuki members kids! Also I don't own Naruto only lia!

-------------------------------------5 years later--------------------

"OMG! KONHAN'S ANGLE IS BACK!" yelled some random villager, "AND SHES NOT ALONE!"!" another one yelled. "OMG ! SHES BROUGHTEN BACK KONHAN'S NIGHT RAVEN TOO" yet another one yelled Yep that's right Sakura was back! As she walked to the hokage building every one made way. When she got there the guards eminently let her and the two others in.

KNOK  
KNOK  
KNOK  
"COME IN!" yelled an aged Hokage. she walked in with the two other people. "OK what do you want….OMG SAKURA YOUR BACK! AND WHO IS WITH YOU?!" yelled Tsunade. "Tsunade this is my daughter Lia," she said pointing to a 5 year old girl that had red and black hair, black eyes and was wearing a black hoodie with a red cloud on it and black shorts that went down to her knees. She also had little black ninja sandals and a small Kanata on her back, "and my husband Itachi Uchiha or as some people call him Konhan's night raven." Sakura said. A little while after she left she dyes her hair a permanent red. Also she released the genjutsu on her eyes so there now her natural red. She had on baggy shorts that go down to her knees, a black skin tight t-shrit that has a red cherry blossom tree on it and the petal seem to slowly fall down as she walks. She had grown in to her forehead and could make married men cheat but to bad for them she's married! Itachi had on black anbu pants and a baggy t-shrit with a gray raven flying out of the bottom left hand corner. And his hair was still in it's normal hair do

--------------------some where on the other side of the village/sasuke's pov.-------------------

"OMG! KONHAN'S ANGLE IS BACK!" was the first thing I heard when I woke up. "Ino hasn't left has she?" I though t as I walked to see what was going on "OMG ! SHES BROUGHTEN BACK KONHAN'S NIGHT RAVEN TOO" wait _Night raven?_ That was what Itachi was called in AMBU! I have to go tell hokage-sama! And with that a crazy chicken ass haired teme ran off to the tower.(sorry sasuke fans)

-----------------------------Hokage tower--------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?! ITACHI! DIDN"T HE LIKE KILL OFF HIS CLAN OR SOMETHING!?" yelled a very confused Tsunade "yes, yes he did. Hokage-sama, but it was a mission from the third." Said a very calm Sakura "Oh okay then. So I'm guessing you want to become konhana ninja again. Right." All three of us answer. "thank you Tusnade-…" they begin but was interrupted by a chicken ass haired loser. "TUSANDE-SAMA! ITACHI'S IN THE VILLAGE!" screamed the young Uchiha teme. When he noticed Itachi was in the room he went to drawn his Kanata but found it missing. "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KANATA!" "sasuke don't swear there are children in the room!" Tsunade said glaring at sasuke. That's when sasuke noticed that Lia and Sakura are in the room. "Who are they. He asked pointing to them. "Aw you don't remember you old team mate that's a shame." Sakura said cutely. "WHAT! YOUR NOT SAKURA! YOUR WAY TO HOT TO BE HER! AN…" sasuke was cut off by a punch to the face from his brother "Don't hit on my wife." Itachi said coldly. "WIFE!" sas-gay yelled. "Yes wife didn't I tell you I'm married." Sakura said while rubbing her ear. "Mommy, daddy can we go gets ice cream after this?" asked Lia cutely "Sure Sweetie just let us finish first." Itachi said while picking up Lia. "Hokage-sama can we please have our head bands and leave we have other things to do today. Also is sasuke the clan head?" Itachi asked turning his attention to Tsunade. "Yes hear are your head bands and technically, Itachi, you're the clan head. Also so as clan head you have to be at the council meeting tomorrow. It's at seven." Tsunade said as the happy family walked out of the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" sasuke yelled "What do you mean replied Tsunade " I MEAN just letting them back in to the village and giving Itachi title of clan head!" "h that well it was the right thing to do" "WHAT!"

-------------------------Some random ice cream place I n the village-----------------------------

WHAT!

"I think sasuke just got owned" Itachi said while licking his chocolate ice cream. "Most likely." Sakura said while licking her vanilla ice cream. "Whose Sas-gay mommy?" Lia asked while finishing off her cookie dough ice cream. Sakura and Itachi laughed at how she said Sasuke's name. "No one sweetie, no one." Sakura replied

How is it! Also I really need ocs! They are going to be the other akatsuki members kids! The info that I need is:

Who are the parents(can be yaoi):

Hair color:

Eye color:

Hair length:

Age

Name:

Clothes:

Weapons:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Other:

I am going to pick the ones I like best out of them! And you can enter more then one!


End file.
